


Never Felt This Way

by StarrySummers04



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, Eddie Diaz Can't Cook (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz Takes Care of Evan "Buck" Buckley, Episode: s03e18 What's Next? (9-1-1 TV), Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Top Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Eddie was furious at Buck for wanting to help Abby, he didn’t feel that Abby deserved to even breathe the same air as Buck after what she’d done to him. But Eddie knew what Buck was like, it was one of the many reasons that he loved Buck. Eddie knew that Buck didn’t feel loved and wanted half of the time and seeing Abby come back with a fiance must have broken his heart. Eddie just wanted to be there for his best friend. And just maybe, he could show Buck just how loved he is.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 253





	Never Felt This Way

Eddie had tried not to panic at the look on Buck’s face when he’d seen Abby again but honestly, the guy looked like he’d seen a ghost. He immediately didn’t like her based on Buck’s reaction but after finding out that this was Abby, Eddie hated her on principle. This was the woman that made Buck feel like he wasn’t good enough. Eddie was never going to like her.

* * *

When they got back to Eddie’s that night, he couldn’t help but feel glad that Christopher was staying at Aunt Pepa’s for the night. He’d invited Buck back with him, partly because he wanted the company, but also because he didn’t want Buck to be alone tonight. Not after everything that had happened.

“How could you care? How could you want to bend over backwards and do something potentially suicidal for someone like Abby! After everything she did to you!” Eddie exclaimed.

“Because whether or not she felt the same, I loved her! I truly cared about Abby, she made me a better person. Everyone leaves me eventually, Eddie. My parents never really cared in the first place, Maddie left me, then Abby, then Ali! Maybe I’ve had enough.” Buck shouted. You could’ve heard a pin drop in the house after that.

“Buck… Evan…” Eddie whispered. “You can’t possibly mean that.”

“Eddie…”

“No, you don’t get to say something like that and then brush it off. Do you have any idea how much you mean to everyone, I know Bobby and Athena see you like a son, they would never want to see you hurt. To Hen and Chim, you’re like an annoying little brother. You actually are Maddie’s annoying little brother and it’s not really her fault that she left you, is it? That was all down to Doug so if you’re going to blame anyone, don’t make it her.” Eddie rambled.

“And what about you?” Buck asked.

“What about me what?”

“How much do I mean to you?” Buck rephrased, genuinely curious.

“You mean everything to me, Evan. I cannot see my life without you in it. You’re my best friend, you’re my co-parent and I love you.” Eddie admitted. Buck allowed his tears to fall as Eddie pulled him in for a kiss.

“I love you, too.” Buck smiled when they pulled apart. Eddie pulled him back in again and things grew heated.

“Do you want to take this slow? Or do you want to take this to the bedroom?” Eddie panted.

“Bedroom, definitely. I think we’ve taken things too slow already.” Buck laughed, allowing Eddie to pull him down the hall. They took their shirts off on the way to Eddie’s bedroom, teeth and tongues clashing as they stumbled through. When they got to the bedroom, Eddie pushed Buck down onto the bed before covering his body with his own. Buck couldn’t help but smile into the kiss and soon they were both laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Eddie asked.

“I just never thought I’d get to have this. Have you.” Buck admitted.

“Me either.” Eddie accepted, pulling Buck in for another kiss. Buck’s hands travelled to Eddie’s belt as Eddie cupped Buck’s ass through his jeans. They didn’t carry on with the foreplay for much longer, they were both far too desperate for each other. Eddie hadn’t had sex with anyone since before Shannon had died and it had also been a while for Buck.

“Eddie, I need you. Please don’t make me wait any longer.” Buck pleaded.

“What do you want?”

“I want you inside me, please.” Buck whined. Eddie pulled him into another kiss as they both removed their jeans.

“I don’t have any condoms.” Eddie admitted.

“I don’t either. I didn’t exactly think I was going to get laid tonight.” Buck sighed. “I’m clean, you know, if you wanted to make do without one.”

“I’m clean, too.” Eddie offered.

“Are we doing this?” Buck checked.

“I think we are.” Eddie replied, holding Buck’s face in his hands and pulling him in for another kiss. Whilst keeping their lips joined, Eddie lay Buck down so he was hovering above him, Eddie began to kiss his way down Buck’s body, sucking a deep mark into his neck before carrying on. Buck was trying to keep quiet. “Come on, baby, I want to hear you.” Eddie coaxed. Buck allowed himself to moan a bit louder, he was used to people telling him to be quiet or only being interested in their own pleasure and using him to get it. Buck started getting much more vocal when Eddie moved to torture his nipples at the same time as he reached a hand down to cup at Buck’s cock, Eddie then started to move his hand up and down Buck’s length.

“Fuck, Eddie!” Buck exclaimed.

“That’s it, I want to hear how loud you can be.” Eddie groaned. Buck grabbed either side of Eddie’s head and pulled him back up so they could kiss. Eddie quickly ran his tongue along Buck’s bottom lip, encouraging the blonde to open his mouth so their tongues could meet. There was no battle for dominance, Buck was more than happy to submit to Eddie who was still working his cock and Buck was going to lose his mind if he came before Eddie was inside him. Eddie pulled away from the kiss and grabbed a tube of lube from the bottom drawer of the bedside table.

“No condoms but you’ve got lube?” Buck queried.

“Sometimes I need more friction.” Eddie commented, pulling Buck in for another kiss. Eddie slicked up the first finger before gently pressing the tip against Buck’s hole. Buck felt a shiver go through his entire body. It had been a while since he’d been with someone like this, he’d had enough of casual sex and just wanted to be with someone that mattered to him. Eddie kept his lips locked with Buck’s as he allowed Buck to adjust to the intrusion before adding more of his finger.

“Eddie, I’m not going to break, I need you to fuck me. Preferably right now.” Buck insisted.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Eddie replied.

“Maybe I want you to hurt me.” Buck stated, suggestively.

“We’ll explore that another time.” Eddie reasoned, pulling Buck in for another kiss. Eddie slicked up another finger and pressed it in alongside the first. Buck moaned loudly into Eddie’s mouth. He couldn’t focus on anything else. Eddie started scissoring his fingers to stretch Buck further, the blonde writhed around on the bed, so Eddie used his free hand to hold Buck still. When that still didn’t work, Eddie added a third finger and Buck went boneless, he sank into the mattress.

“Please.” Buck whimpered. When Eddie deemed him stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out of Buck, much to the blonde’s disappointment.

“Do you want me to fuck you or not?” Eddie questioned.

“Please, I want you to fuck me.” Buck begged. Eddie applied more lube to his cock and adjusted their position so Buck was laying on his front. Buck reached back and held his cheeks apart as Eddie began to press inside him, slowly, inch by inch. Buck couldn’t help but let out a silent scream as Eddie finally slid home and Buck allowed his hands to return to the sheets in front of him. “I’ve wanted this for so long.” Buck panted.

“Dios mio.” Eddie groaned. He had to pause, he didn’t want to cum straight away and if he didn’t pace himself then that was exactly what was going to happen. Buck was trying to fuck himself on Eddie’s cock, but Eddie was having none of that. He held Buck’s hips down so that he couldn’t move and waited. Buck retaliated by clenching as tight as he could. Eddie lost it at that and started thrusting into Buck, pulling all of the way out before slamming himself straight back in, Buck had been reduced to a moaning, quivering mess as Eddie repeatedly jarred his prostate.

“Eddie…” Buck cried. He reached behind himself and linked his fingers with Eddie. The almost constant pounding that his prostate was taking finally caused Buck to spill all over the sheets below him. Eddie carried on, his thrusts becoming less precise as he hurtled towards the edge and his orgasm overcame him, spilling deep inside Buck. Buck couldn’t help but moan at the feeling of Eddie filling him up. Eddie lay himself against Buck’s back for a moment to catch his breath, pressing kisses to the blonde’s shoulder blades.

“I can’t believe we could’ve been doing that this whole time.” Eddie laughed.

“At least we know now. Besides, we’re going to have plenty of time to ourselves soon.” Buck smiled as Eddie pulled out, stretching his sensitive rim. If Buck could have it his way, they wouldn’t be getting out of bed unless absolutely necessary.

“I can’t wait.” Eddie smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to Buck's lips, leading him to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

* * *

“Thank you for agreeing to meet me.” Abby smiled as she sat with Buck.

“It’s okay. I imagine we both need a little closure.” Buck replied.

“I know I went about things all wrong but the longer we went without talking, the harder it got.” Abby admitted.

“I mean, I would have appreciated a ‘I’m not coming back, don’t wait for me.’ But I understand it can be difficult when you don’t want to hurt someone.” Buck replied, rationally.

“I really appreciate that, Buck, but I think we both know I don’t deserve that kind of consideration. I left you hanging on, not knowing when I did know that I wasn’t coming back. I should have corrected you when you said you would wait for me and I didn’t.” Abby rambled.

“It’s okay.” Buck assured. “You have Sam now, right?” Abby nodded. “And I have Eddie.” Abby sighed as she smiled at Buck.

“I’m so glad you’ve met someone, you deserve so much more than I gave you. What’s he like?”

“He was my best friend first, it took me a while to figure out how I truly felt about him but we got there in the end.” Buck brought up a photo on his phone.

“Oh, he’s the one that kept giving me dirty looks. I take it that’s his kid?” Abby commented.

“Yeah, Christopher. He’s the best.” Buck responded. “And I apologise for the dirty looks, he knows about what happened between us and he doesn’t think very highly of you, to be honest.”

“I deserve that. I know what I did wrong.” Abby accepted. Buck’s phone began to ring. 

“I just need to take this.”

“Chris, is everything okay?” Buck checked.

“You need to come back, Daddy’s trying to cook.” Chris explained.

“I can hear you both!” Eddie shouted from the kitchen. Buck burst out laughing.

“I just need to wrap things up here, I’ll be back soon.” Buck laughed before ending the call.

“You need to go?”

“Yeah, but it was great to see you again.” Buck offered.

“And you.”

* * *

When Buck got back to Eddie’s he was immediately pulled into a hug by Chris. When Chris pulled away, Eddie pressed a chaste kiss to the blonde’s lips. “Gross, daddy!” Chris laughed. Eddie and Buck couldn’t help but smile. Everything was perfect.


End file.
